tghiliwt: vampires rule!
by nation108
Summary: bella is a vampire born in 1901. while edward is a human going through life like evey other of of his kind. what will happe what they meet? INDEFINANT HOLD!
1. moving

I am thinking about making this a story

I am thinking about making this a story. I have it written i'm not sure that I want to put it on fan fiction though.

So please read it…… review it……. And I love ideas for my stories! I totally support criticism too!

Remember the golden rule: review!!!

Prologue:

I was born in the year 1901.

My family was wealthy.

I am a Cullen.

I am a vampire. This was the life I lived in darkness. To live in the night, to live with my family.

Carslie was an amazing father, Esme was so loving. I don't think I could ask for anything else, Rosalie was… Rosalie, Emmet was a great sibling, Alice was the sister I always wished I had and my best friend, jasper was, well cool. I still felt like something was missing from my life. My whole family were couples.

Esme always wanted me and still does want me to find some one just for me to care about and love to no extent.

My biological mother and father are dead they had died in the great Spanish influenza. I was still the same, me, Isabella Swan.

Remember:

review and give me the feed back I need to continue. I love hearing from everyone!


	2. forks

Forks

We arrived within the 5 hour flight. It felt good to be back on the ground I was never much of a fligher – I loved to run, and the exsileration that went along with that.

"what does the house look like now esme? Did you put in the new bed rooms? Oh this is so exciting!" alice kept on a constant stream of questions while we got our things and walked to the out side of the air port. A car was waiting for us. We slid into the large surburban. And old man who had a heavy sent of tabbacco and sweat. He smelled like a pumpkin, with mabe a little cinnamon. Well it was fall how nice that he smeeled like a season.

"hey do you guys smell the big pumpkin?" emmet said. We all started to snicker except carslie and esme their faces stayed calm.

"hey emmet know what I want to do when we get there?" jasper's face looked excited.

"can all you guys do is think about wrestiling?" alice complained.

"yes you guys will need to help unpack. We are also going to need to get a new cars, there are non at this home. Then we will need to dust and get your rooms situated." Esme listed off the top of her head. She must had been compialing a list since we decieded on whch location o take up next.

"ok!" alice was all for it. "I call the room that has the big closet! The one on the second floor second door!"

"come on alice I wanted the closet!" Rosalie complained "you know that I like to have a 360 mirror in my clostet.

I could tell Rosalie has zoned off thinking about how she must look. It was almost sick how infatuated Rosalie was with her self. The worst thing was it never had stoped.

Esme told the driver to stop at the beginning of the drive way. He was very hesitant, "are you sure, I could drive you up to the door if you liked."

"no thank you we are so greatful you could pick us up though –

"bill" he replyed

"thank you bill" esme replyed

We started to walk at the slower than ever human pace when we passed a slow curve alice said "were clear he can't see us"

We all steped off the road continued at our pace.

We got there within seconds

"well I forgot to mintion the lawn will need to be cut" esme said for good measure it was at least four feet high. I was surprise alice could see over it.

We made our way through the grass to the door. It was just as we had left it almost emse had defiantly put a new room in and made the porch wrap around the whole house. But I could still see the old house underneath. Esme put a key into the lock and pushed the door open.

"ok emmet, Rosalie. Your house is across the river. Plase do not rip it down" esme said in a stern voice we all knew she would love to build it again though. I started to snicker. I had gotten very sick though when we did not have the second house for them. I about vomited- if it were possible- on the carpet.

"you start school the day after tomarrow, bella you need to go with carslie and roslaie to get the new car too."

"oh ive been thinking I want a new BMW" Rosalie said. Well that's new the mechanic of the family wanted a car big shock there.

"ok we already ordered them remember. But we can order the BMW too it wont be here tomarrow though." I told her.


	3. school

ok sorry i forgot to tell you im soooo sorry for taking soo long!!! rally i am... no i dont blame this on writer's block but my life is still full of projects... papers... and flat out homeworks so insted of hearing me yap about his stuff ill let you read on!

i forgot what happend in the last chapture so you may want to reveiw!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

School

I drove to school in my new it was a outdi it was a awesome gold. I drove to school I went the speed limit around other cars. I drove into the parking lot. And took a parking spot that looked more secluded than the others. I parked, we waited.

"well, lookie there people are already staring at us how nice." I pointed out

"well they think the cars' hot wait till they see rose." Emmet layghed softly. I heard people gossiping alreding one loud girl too.

"_wow look at the amazing car. I want one of those."_

"_what, oh these must be the new students."_

"_if there car says anything I want to meet them in person."_

We all steped out at the same time. i heard the gaspes. One girl in particular she had her mouth on the ground. She looked ready to pass out. The boys we stairing mostly at us. Some students were in a hurry to get to class and had not seen us drive up. By luch we would be ALL the gossip, that was normal.

"well another school, another boring year." I said under my breath. My family heard me, and emmet chuckeled.

We went to the front desk to sign in. as usual, the lady at the front desk gasped, her beathing sped up.

"c-c-can I h-help you?" she chocked out surprisingly in a almost normal voice.

"yes my name is bella, and we are here to cheack in." I said this in a controlled. The lady at the desk went into a void. I smiled warmly not showing my teeth, I didn't want to scare her in the first minute.

"oh, ok, let me get the paper work. What grade are you kids going into?" she was pretending to be preoccupied while rummaging through a bunch of papers in a tall tetering stack.

"I am a juior and so is Rosalie, and jasper. Isabella is a sophomore and so is alice." She was defiantly soking in as much information as she possibly could in this short period of time

"well, you'll need your teachers to sign this, and turn it in at the end of the day. See you later."

"thank you Miss Cope" I looked at her name tag. "hey bella we got the same gym and English class!" alice said, alice and her bubbly world.

We walked out the office door. We all had memerised the map. "see you later, alice," jasper let go of alice.

"see you later, rose." Emmet said

"youll see me first period." Roselie said laughing

"oh well lets walk then" they started off to their frist class. Jasper walked in the other direction. While me and alice walked out the door the the portables.

"well this should be interesting." I said

"see you at lunch bella, your class is here." Alice said walking further down to the last set of portables.

-------------------------------------------------------------

ok there is your next chputer.... # 3 i think..... oh well i will try to post my next on!!! thanks to browniemonster... you reminded me to update... lol i forget..... no promises about the next chpture in 2 day... but ill try...

ABOUT THE MOVIE!!!! DONT NOT READ IF YOU WANT IT TO BE A SURPRISE!!!!!!!

ok i loved the movie and it just broke a record.... catherin hardwick, has made the most money on a movie by a female director!!!!!!!! ok besides i love it... lots of hummor!!! it was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo good i cant wait to see it for the 3rd time!!!! i use to like edward (robert) i thought he was totaly hot... he was replaced by jasper OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG he was soooooooooooooooooooo hot it was too much for words.... my friend thinks he looked like he had a stick up his butt (i love it when she describes jasper as the one always in pain! i almost peed i laughed soooo hard) ..... but who's complaining!!! i loved it anyways.. i would soooo recommened seeing it over and over... if you havent seen it SEE IT NOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!

ok thanks you guys for your support! please reveiw!!! i love ya!!!


	4. Breaking news! or just old news

_**IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT! **_This is important to all of ya!

_**I MAY CONTINUE LATER BUT FOR NOW I AM ON AN INDEFINANT HOLD!**_

Ok my best friend, Stephanie (I know I love it too! I make fun of her all the time for it!) found I had a fan fiction profile and I had stories….. Stephanie also noticed my not so good updating style. Stephanie kicked me for that, I promise you don't have to do it yourself… I got a nice big bruise already!

I know that you all love twilight. I do to so this is my reasons for my poor updating! This story, is the opposite of twilight you all have to be dumb not to know that. **I am now officially putting this story on an in defiant hold**. I'm sorry. But I'm a writer who needs conviction. And this story does not call. Stephanie knows that I had never read any of the stories that pertain to this subject so I don't even know what other people say. Other wise my ideas will never be on paper I like originality. This story does not hold that for me.

I would like you to know that Rachel (friend) has taken the liberty to help you with your needs. She has searched and has found some stories that have Bella the vampire and Edward the human. Here is the names:

Another side of Twilight 

By: skyla123

Reversed

By: Darksunshinee

Switched

clairdelune42

All you have to so is type in 'revered' into the search and you will get some results so I leave you with these I'm not sure if they are good or if they are funny. But I do ensure that I do not copy write (this is not the reason, although I'm surprised to find out that people do that here!) I had no intentions of this when I wrote the story.

**THERE IS HOPE!**

I will probably finish the story over my summer. For my self im a perfectionist and I will be nagging my self to finish the story if I think it is good. I may post the rest. Im just in the gutter right now and not happy with the outcome of the story……

Sooooooo INDEFINANT HOLD! I promise that with this I will be updating my other stories regularly instead of random like I am at this time.

_**DON'T HURT ME I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO BE HAPPY WITH THE PRODUCT OF MY WRITING**_ I feel that writing should be for pleasure not for the fact that people actually listen to me make puppets out of hot Edward, and clumsy Bella!

I thank you all for your support and I am if you back me up if you don't you can set my cat on fire (wait… set my brother on fire I love my cat more….) you don't need to review but if you do just say something like

'**go slap your self! Get it together girl!' **

**thank you soooo much! **


End file.
